


Alley Talk

by UnderTheBedAndInYourHead



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: But not really angsty, Diners, Food seems to get me, I couldn't do ful out sex, I'm Sorry, It's really late right now, Jason attempts to be a badass, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mutual Pining, Not My Fault, Percy is a Dork, Piercings, Pining, Waffles, Was supossed to be short but is not, angsty, percy is a badass, really strange sentence with a butterfly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheBedAndInYourHead/pseuds/UnderTheBedAndInYourHead
Summary: Jason is pining,Percy cooks,And Jason may or may not have a thing for chef-ery and alley sex.





	Alley Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leigh. Our last idea before you left](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Leigh.+Our+last+idea+before+you+left).



> So I know that I have other things to work on, sorry for this.

“When the fuck did you become so bad-ass, Jason?”

“About the same time I was forced to work alongside you. People say that cigarettes help cope with stress and I’m not lying when I say that you stress me out.”

Percy let out an undignified huff of breath, but Jason could still hear the smile in it. He felt his lips curl at their corners and he just barely turned his head, taking in the sight that was Percy Jackson.

He was a little bit sweaty, but the cool night air seemed to be solving that problem by the second. His chefs tie was undone as well as the first three buttons of his chef’s coat, his apron was a filthy mess of tomato sauce and icing sugar from his bad habit of wiping his hands on it instead of one of his side towels. The apron was long, but Jason could see his black chef’s pants peek out from under the edge it. His feet were tucked safely into his closed toe shoes. He would have been the perfect picture of a professional chef if not for the fact that the rest of him was edgy as fuck.

His black hair had been recently styled as an undercut(Percy had stated that he had to:“keep with the times, bro”) and was a sexy, sweaty mess of blue and purple highlights. The greenish alley light made him look a little bit sickly and a little bit devilish, the smoke that curled out of Jason’s cigarette made him look vaguely hazy. He refused to forgo his eyeliner, even though keeping it in place while slaving over a stove was a futile action. After a long, six hour shift, Jason thought that the smudged appearance of it looked even hotter than when it was on point. He had several ear piercings, all of them studs tonight- the secure ones he wore when he was cooking. He’d left out his lip stud tonight, which was just a little disappointing to Jason, but if he had worn it, all he would have been able to do was stare at his mouth.

Percy was tan, his body was lean and his green eyes were vivid and wild. Jason thought he was beautiful.

The place they worked at could have been considered seedy- with cracked vinyl on the booths and fluorescent lights that flickered whenever the train passed through the tunnels below the street. The tiles on the floor were old and missing in some places, the style of the restaurant was like a dramatic throwback to the 70’s and not in a good way. The people who sat on the bar-stools were usually drunk, high or looking for a fight. Once the word got out that the employees were sexy as hell, more and more people started showing up looking for a fuck. It never happened- well- only once, but Jason couldn’t blame Percy for it. The dude was hot, smooth with words and tattooed and Percy was horny. It was then that Jason realized that Percy was attracted to both bad-assery and bad men. When he showed up for work the next day, there were bruises and cuts and Jason could have broke something in half.

Percy promised that he would try to stop sleeping with assholes.

After that, Jason was addicted. All he wanted to do was reach over and put a tender hand on Percy’s face, cradle his clean shaven jaw and press his mouth against his own. Other days, in the alley behind the restaurant, he wanted to push him up against the rough brick and own him, stake his claim, make his eyeliner a mess with his thumbs.

Percy spoke again as he reached his hand up to pull in another drag of smoke.

“That stuff could kill you, you know.”

Jason sighed out the smoke again, dragging blue eyes back from the starless sky to rest on the man who stood next to him, three inches shorter with a playful expression on his beautiful face. It looked like an easy expression, but Jason could see the concern that couldn’t hide in his eyes.

“I know, Percy. Don’t worry, I haven’t made it a habit.”

The shorter man frowned at him, only slightly and then the frown deepened. His black eyebrows furrowed, his face shocked and angry as he caught sight of a bottle that Jason was holding at his other side.

“What the fuck is that, Jason?”

“Hmm?” Jason glanced over again, following Percy’s gaze towards the bottle in his hand. “Oh.”

He held it up towards his companion, showing the label to him. It took the man a second, but when he recognized it to be one of the brown bottles that held the diner franchises’ specialty root beer inside, he visibly relaxed.

“I’m sorry, Jason.” He rubbed his face with the heel of his hand. “I know you’d never drink.”

“I know your triggers, and mine, Percy. I’m not so stressed that I’d resort to that kind of shit. I’d just end up with a panic attack, same as you.”

“I know, I know.” Percy rubbed his face once more, then looked at the man beside him, his face apologetic. Then he smiled- the crooked one that made Jason’s toes curl. “Man we are fucked up people.”

Jason smiled back. The lazy one that he hoped was attractive as well. “Yeah.” He huffed. “It’s a good thing we’re hot. Otherwise we’d never get laid.”

Percy raised an eyebrow, the alley lights casting shadows on his face and making it hard for Jason to tell if the question was serious. “Are you looking to get laid?”

Jason sucked in a breath and immediately started coughing, forgetting that he had brought the cigarette back between his lips.

Percy laughed as Jason choked on the acrid smoke and then took pity, patting him on the back in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

“You okay?” Percy asked, voice concerned, but laced with laughter.

“Yeah, I’m fine” Jason’s voice was strained, he coughed again once and cleared his throat. He looked at Percy, eyes almost serious. “God. Don’t do that to me.”

“Do what?” His voice was light, innocent. Jason wanted to kiss that fucking innocence off his pretty, pierced face.

Percy changed the subject. 

“Did you buy that root beer?”

“No.”

Percy let out a disbelieving laugh, eyes large and gawking.

“Shit, Jason. Cigarettes and petty theft, all in one night? I’m impressed.”

“Well I figure they owe us. It’s not like they’re paying minimum wage for our services. Might as well take what we deserve for putting up with all this shit.”

It was true. The shifts were long, the money was poor and the clientele were often disturbing and hard to please. Their boss was an ass-hat who spent more money on buying wine then he did at his restaurant and then complained about the management.

Jason believed that Percy was a fantastic cook, that if he had the means to open his own restaurant, it would be one of the most successful in the biz. But he didn’t have the means. He didn’t even have a culinary school certificate. But holy shit, were his late night waffles and blue caramel sauce to die for. 

Jason could have anything he wanted. He had a rich dad, a dad who spent enough time ignoring him that he would be more than happy to buy him anything he wanted, just to make up for all the emotional abuse and flying vodka bottles of the past. 

The problem was that Jason didn’t want to have things bought for him, or to live under his father’s shadow. He wanted to buy things for himself and the only shadow he would be okay being under, was Percy’s.

So, he worked night shifts and day shifts and in-between shifts alongside Percy. It was good, he was usually happy and he was always looking forward to a flour covered Percy and his relentless need to swear about every minor kitchen disaster. Percy who could get someone to order dessert with just his crooked smile and Percy who loved his mother so much, he worked in a diner and used up all his college money to pay for her chemo treatments.

Jason’s partner in crime, his best friend in battle during the lunch rush, the first person he’d been in love with since Piper. 

Percy, the very hot looking man who was standing beside him, looking at him with amazement and a little bit of concern.

“Jason. Seriously. What’s going on?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, it feels like you're two seconds away from handing me a joint and insisting we rob a bank.”

Jason laughed. It was a disbelieving laugh and he turned to look at Percy, his electric blue eyes completely taken aback.

“What the hell, Percy. I thought you were into bad boys.”

Percy frowned deeply, looking for all the world, like a confused animal(a cute and fluffy animal, mind you.)

“Well, yeah,” he started. “But, you’re Jason. You’re a good dude who’d never endanger anyone. Even yourself. I like that Jason more.” He wrinkled his nose. “That Jason doesn’t smoke.”

“But, Percy…”

Abruptly, Percy reached up a bit to place his hand on Jason’s wrist, the one that held the steadily burning cigarette. He pulled his hand towards him and gently made the blonde man drop the cig, stepping on it to put it out.

He stepped closer and looked up at his companion, his face wholly sincere.

“Jason.” Percy looked so concerned, it made Jason feel just a little bit bad. “Jason, you don’t have to impress me.” Percy took another step forward, effectively pressing Jason against the rough brick of the building, slotting his leg between Jason’s thighs. Percy looked mischievous again. Eyes all predatory. 

“I like bad boys.” 

He leaned his face in close, Jason heard his own breath hitch.

“But I like you better.”

Then Jason was being kissed. It was hard and hungry, Jason let go of the root beer in favour of grabbing Percy’s hair. Glass shattered and the alley suddenly filled with the smooth smell of frothy sassafras and cane sugar.

Percy was warm and his mouth was wet and he smelled like grease and late night food and fuck if this wasn’t perfect.

Jason could feel the heat that was forming against Percy’s thigh and he wanted to give into it and fuck this boy in the alley. He clenched his fist harder, hearing Percy gasp. He growled into his mouth.

When they broke apart to breathe, the dark haired boy bit his puffed up bottom lip, right where his piercing should have been.

“Shit, Jason,” He gasped, his cheeks flushed and red. “Maybe you’re more of a bad boy then I give you credit for.”

Jason’s face split into a grin, his own features looking slightly more mischievous than usual “Sorry.”

Percy laughed. “Don’t be.”

Jason leaned in to kiss him again, this time it was tender, loving and it made Percy blush even harder.

“No one’s ever kissed me like that.”

“I’m glad they didn’t. It might have been harder to keep hold of you if they had.”

“Doubtful,” Percy shrugged. “I’ve wanted to kiss you since high school.” He looked up at Jason demurely, almost shyly.

“Why did you wait?”

“You’re too good for me.” He grinned. “Besides. I had this really hot idea about kissing you in a dirty, green tinted alley at around two in the morning.”

“It was a good idea.”

Percy’s eyelids fluttered as he leaned in close again, brushing his lips against Jason’s gently. He was absolutely beautiful.

“What about you? Why didn’t you pin me down like some dead butterfly?”

Jason shook his head remorsefully.

“Didn’t think I had a chance.” He smiled. “I don’t have any piercings.”

“You don’t need them,”Percy said, voice soft and warm.

Then he grinned in that crooked way again, voice husky.  


“But I would love to see you in my eyeliner.”

__________

No one needed to see the bite marks and purple bruises that were there in the morning, even when Percy called Jason a fucking hypocrite.

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to my friends and was like "When I grow up, I'll be in some seedy alley with a coworker and I'll be telling them not to smoke."  
> They were all like: "Does this end with making out? this sounds like fanfiction."  
> Now it's fanfiction.  
> Oops.


End file.
